video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The VCI children's trailer from 1997
The VCI children's trailer from 1997 is a UK trailer from VCI and Thames Video on September 1997. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1997-98 with 15 programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Tots Video, My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs and Roald Dahl's The BFG. Cast * Jonathan Kydd as Male Narrator * Michael Angelis as Thomas, Douglas, & Narrator * Matthew Corbett as Himself * Gary Martin as Max * Elizabeth Watts as Mimmies * Claire Carrie as Tillie * Robin Stevens as Tom * Andrew Davenport as Tiny * David Jason as The BFG * Amanda Root as Sophie Videos * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways * Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories * Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories * My Bumper Christmas Sooty * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * Tots Video - Fun with French * Tots Video - ABC * Tots Video - Animal Adventures * Tots Video - 123 * The BFG Trivia * In Late 1997 releases from VCI, After the first video overview, the second video overview called "New for 97" then fades out to black, While in the Early 1998 releases from VCI, The "New for 97" overview is cut. Instead, the first video overview fades out to black.﻿ Taken from trailers on Videos # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways (New for 97 overview) # My Bumper Christmas Sooty (New for 97 overview) # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs (New for 97 overview) # The BFG (1997) (New for 97 overview) # Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview) # The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades (1997 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview) # Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (New for 97 overview) # Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures (New for 97 overview is cut) # Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (New for 97 overview is cut) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! (New for 97 overview is cut) # Sooty - Biggest Party Video (New for 97 overview is cut) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete First Series (New for 97 overview is cut) # My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection (New for 97 overview is cut) # The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (New for 97 overview is cut) Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|Also Available, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime, and a Brand new release, Chases, Races and Runaways. 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps. Fourways Farm 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|Also Available, unpacked with festive fun, My Bumper Christmas Sooty. My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Teddy Bear Sing-Along - My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Tots Video 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Tots Video - Fun With French, ABC, Animal Adventures, and Counting, 1-2-3 The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|and the beautifully feature length production of Roald Dahl's most popular Children's Classic, The BFG. An enchanting tale of Giants, Dreams, and Adventures All these Children's titles, Hours of fun, Available Now (1997).png|Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now New for '97.png|New for '97 - My Bumper Christmas Sooty, My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways and Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots TV and The BFG.png|Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video and The BFG Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover) Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Sooty Show Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:The BFG Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Granada Television Category:Thames Television Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc